


Night-time Guessing Game

by Nazunyan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazunyan/pseuds/Nazunyan
Summary: Guessing games with Izumi aren't always easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write these two idiots being their usual soft selves

『What kind of person do you think I'd end up with?』

An unusual question. The type he'd never expected to be asked by such a person. Somehow, as the night had drawn closer, they'd entered a semi-appropriate time to ask those kinds of questions. As he typed his reply, the characters he wrote reflected dimly in his eyes.

『Maybe someone who'd be gentle but also tough on you? Izumi-chin, you're always so hard on yourself so I'd think you'd look for someone who makes sure you never go easy on yourself but also someone who treasures you.』

Quite the reply he'd expected. Izumi laughed at the predictable answer, like he'd been able to completely read how he'd have gone with the safest choice of answer.

Nazuna set his phone down as he waited for the reply. The familiar jingle causing him to jump, fearful of what questions were to be asked next.

『Did you just describe Naru-kun?』

Feeling embarassed as he'd been found out so easily, he hurriedly tried to cover up his easily figured out indirect suggestion. With his cheeks red and puffed out he quickly began tapping his fingers over the letters.

『Ah! No! I mean.. Maybe someone who wouldn't bother you so much...? Someone who'd be... easy to handle!』

 _Another obvious link to a unit member._ Izumi knew Nazuna's suggestions were beginning to travel through Knights members. While each of them had desirable traits, they didn't have what he was looking for.

『Wrong! Kuma-kun is too much to handle. Nazunyan, are you putting any thought into this?』

 _Is there anyone Izumi-chin can deal with?_ Nazuna paid attention to Izumi's last reply and began thinking thoroughly before replying this time. If Izumi liked anything then.. He liked this

『Ah! Izumi-chin, you like bullying your juniors, don't you? I'm always having to tell you that you should be nicer towards them so maybe...?』

Izumi shook his head and sighed. He took no time to reply to this one.

『Nazunyan, Kasa-kun is just a brat. I thought, of all people, you'd be able to figure this one out.』

 _He's as confusing as always. He never gives any hints._ Thinking back to the past and until days from not long ago, there was always one person who'd had an irreplacable existence in Izumi's life. Maybe he'd not asked this from the beginning because he hadn't wanted to know the answer. He tapped the message and quickly shoved his phone under his pillow.

Hearing his standard text tone, Izumi sighed and opened his phone. With Nazuna being so far off from what Izumi had hoped he'd guess, he had no faith in this message either

『Other than this person... I don't know anyone who would be better for you.』

He scrolled down, his heart beating slightly faster.

『The person who's truly precious to you... is Leo-chin, right?』

The person who Nazuna presumed was someone Izumi thought he'd end up with wasn't the part of that message that had irked him just a little.

『Seriously? Really, Nazunyan, I thought you were much smarter than this. There's someone who you didn't think of...

...But I guess you'll have to try figure out who.』

For another day with this silly, carefree talking, Izumi would keep the little rabbit guessing. Maybe, just maybe, he was looking forward to the red, puffed out cheeks he'd see the next day when Nazuna confronted him with the same familiar pout.


End file.
